Innocent Mutilation
by Tsuki Fa
Summary: It's one year after thier 7th year at Hogwarts and Harry defeats HeWhoMustNotBeNamed. Harry is put in the charge of a rather indignat nurse and it leads straight to love. It's a messy love tale, made from Draco's secrete and Harrys uncontrolable urge to h
1. Chapter 1

Ok so it's been a few years since I have written anything on and Im sorry to those who thought I would finish one of the storys. To be honest I went through everything and gags I used to be a horrendous writer! I know I was only in 7th and 8th grade but my writing has developed a little and my interests have changed from "Sailor Moon" to Jrock, cosplay, and Harry Potter slash. I plan on starting this fic and _finishing it! _I swear...Even if I have to shoot myself a couple of times...I will try and finish it up. Props to Iamthelizardqueen for inspiring me. Oh and a warning! I am sorry to inform everyone that my grammer and spelling suck ass and I will try and find a spell check somewhere. **This has been fixed. You will really want to re-read this. I put in a whole new part. **

Title: Innocent Mutilation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter One

Warning: Weasley slash, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy slash ahead. Nothing serious like sex scenes, not in this chapter anyways. So, if you don't get hot in your pants when you think about the twins together (or HP/DM for that matter) I suggest you sceddadle!

Rating: PG (i guess...)

Harry leaned foreward with his wand, "So, this is it then...The end." Lord Voldemort smiled wickedly at Harry, "Yes, I think it is...for us and for the rest of the world." A wind started to pick up and made Harry shiver. _Everyone is counting on me to beat him. Something that I haven't been able to do for all seven years during school. I'm eighteen years old! I don't want to die...and I don't want to let him be able to kill my friends. Hermione...Ron...Mum, Dad...Siruius. This is...THIS IS FOR YOU! _They swung thier wands at eachother and both started an incantation. He heard the words, "adhadda kedhabhra" - "let the thing be destroyed..."

Harry saw the green light and felt as if it was rushing at him," NO! YOU WILL NOT TO THIS TO ME! adhadda kedhabhra" - "let the thing be destroyed!" Harry repeated the spell and glared as hard as he could at the dark lord. The two green balls hit together and there was an explosion. Harry was knocked backwards and flipped over. His hands were burning, he had blood dripping from his forehead, and he felt like his stomache was being squeezed.

Harry tried to see if Voldemort was gone but then he heard someone chanting and he knew he was still there. "Lumos!" Harrys wand lit up and he gazed out at the field. He turned to his right and Lord Voldemort smiled, "Not gone yet!" Something swung at him and Harry was knocked back. Harrys mouth twitched. He didn't know what to do but he had to do something. Combined with the hatred for this man and everything that he had ever done to him, Harry lifted his wand for the last time and let out one word, " Crucio." and then he fell back and all he saw was darkness.

Harry lay somewhere, unconsience. He knew he was somewhere civilized because of two things. One, he felt something beneath him much diffrent from the hard ground he had fallen on. Also, he kept hearing fragmented sentances. He guessed he was in heaven and that his parents were trying to wake him up. He tried to hear them better but the snitchets he heard were uncoherent.

"but he's..."

"No! Dont give him that..."

"Look! He's coming around."

The last thing he heard made him nervous. It meant that he would be awake soon and then he would find out what heaven was like. For Harry believed he was dead and infact in heaven. Harry tried to open his eyes but they were still heavy. Then all of a sudden his whole body was immersed in pain. After it subsided, Harry paused, "_People don't get hurt in Heaven! So, I still must be alive." _Harry came to the realization and sighed, " _I hope I beat him." _Harry thought and then was swept into deep sleep.

When he awoke he heard, what would seem to be, a million people screaming his name and various other things. Harry felt dazed but was so fascinated with the feeling of being alive that he picked up the rooms fervor and let a smile show. He blinked a couple of times, clearing his eyes and assesed the room. Hermione and Ron were next to him, with big grins on thier faces. Harry did hwoever, notice that both sets of eyes were puffy and red, like they had been crying. His gaze shifted slightly and he spotted Sirius, he was clapping and smiling but boked as if he was about to pass out. Harry then let his eyes travel around the crowd. He saw Dumbledore, Snape, various people and other teachers. Harry noticed everyone of them looked exhausted. He bit his lip and looked up. There was an open window letting in a cool breeze. The sun was also very bright and fell on Harry's face, warming it and making him smile again.

Harry coughed, trying to get everyones attention, not wanting to test his voice yet. Ron looked at him, concern filling his face. "_I guess he noticed!" _Harry thought as Ron came up to him. Ron softly let his hand fall on Harry's shoulder, "Congradulations." is all Ron said. It looked like he was going to leave but then embraced Harry tightly and whispered, "Thank you." into his ear. Hermione was the next to come up. She skipped talking and threw herself on the bed, pulling Harry into a death grip. Harry was instantly crushed with Hermiones presence. "Erm...Hello to you to Hermione..." Harry felt her grip tighten even more, if that was even possible. So, Harry went to last resources, "Mione! AIR!" Hermione let go, "S-Sorry. I'm just so glad to see you, and have you alright." and tears fell down and echoed off the tiles of the floor. "Hey, there isn't any need for that." Harry grabbed a tissue, and handed it to her. "It's going to be ok from now on." Harry looked at her sternly and she merely nodded.

By then Sirius had crept up, "Hey, mister. How are you doing?" If everyone else had looked concerned and tired, Sirius was by far off the worst. "I want everyone to leave. I'm tired. Other than that, good. I don't know if you can say the same thing. Sirius, I want you to take Hermione and Ron and you all go to sleep." Harry glared at Sirius to make sure Sirius knew that he meant it. Sirius nodded and hugged him. "Love you." and ruffled his hair. Sirius went to get Hermione and Ron. Then a swarm of people gushed foreward and everyone was hugging him and shaking his hand and congradulating him that Harry soon felt very ill. He tried to speed up the proccess and in an hours worth of greetings, the room was empty...So Harry thought.

Harry leaned back in his bed and thought about everything. The defeat of Voldemort had actually happened, he had actually pulled it off. He mulled through thoughts concerning this but was disrupted by a grunt and russle coming from the left side of the room. Wether from his training or from being barrackaded down with people the whole day, he jumped up and cracked his head toward the sound. Harry gasped and let his stance fall. What he saw sitting before him was, to say the least, shocking. It was a man with light white/blonde hair. His eyes were a crisp, light grey/blue. His attire were med-garbs, which shocked him to no end, and he had let his nice lips come to a pout. "Draco Malfoy..." Harry let slip out of his mouth.

Draco jerked up from his scowling position, "Harry fucking Potter!" he spat at him. "Wha-what are **you **doing here?" Harry asked dumbfounded at the man and the venom that was in his voice. "What do you think?" he looked at him hatefully and then gestured at his attire. Harry let his eyes fall on the medi-garbs. "So, your a doctor? O-Or something?" Harry was still in shock. "Or something." Draco stood, "I'm your 'assaigned' nurse." Draco bit his lip and crossed his arms, not letting his eyes settle on Harry. "Oh, erm..How the hell did you become a nurse?" Harry all of a sudden let burst out.

Draco felt a slight blush coming on, but let it fade before he answered. "None of your business." he said it lightly, with no sound of emotion. "Well, maybe it should be, since your going to be my nurse." Harry now crossed his arms as well. "No, I don't think it will help speed your injury healing up any." Draco let his eyes shift towards him, but only to glare and then pounce back at the wall. "Come on Nurse Malfoy! Tell me." Harry put emphasis on the word nurse and smiled as he saw Draco's mouth twist down into a tight frown but then he was slapped by a stinging hand followed by a soft, "Don't ask me...Please." Harry put a hand on his cheek, "Damn! Sorry, I wont again." he rubbed at his cheek.

Then a small, cool hand lightly wrapped itself around Harrys and pulled it out of the way, the side of the bed pressed down, as if someone had sat down and then something cold was pressed against his cheek. "Sorry. I know you're still recovering from other injurys." and Harry let his hand come up to touch Draco's hand and looked at him, "I'm also sorry, I didn't know it would make you so mad..but it was why I said it. Your not being a very nice Nurse, now are you?" Harry grinned. Draco rolled his eyes and took his hand away, "Oh please, Potter. Neither one of us are known to get along well with eachother." Draco bit his lip again and whispered, "I can't do this..." and left the room.

_"Well, what a day..." _Harry thought as he set the ice pack on the table next to the bed and layed back down, letting the thoughts of Voldemort and sleep roll around him.

Draco was outside the door, leaned against a wall, with tears welling up in his eyes. He was blushing, his heart was racing, and it took all of his Malfoy expertise to calm himself down. "Damn it all, Potter!" he said as he headed toward the Doctors office, leaving any trace of his small breakdown at the wall. Draco swung the door open and glared at the Doctor. Dr. Rowly was on the phone, chatting to her Aunt, or someone non-important. "Excuse me Dr. Rowly." Draco butted into the conversation. "Oh! Draco, how nice of you to visit me." she smiled at him and hung the phone up, "What can I do for you?" she added, with a sweet touch. "I cannot watch over Harry Potter, I need a new charge." Draco said, venom filling his voice.

Dr. Rowlys eyes glared at Draco, "Oh, why is this?" Draco slightly blushed but struggled to find a valuable reason, "Well, he is rude and pmpous and in school we never got along." is all Draco could think of. Dr. Rowly looked like she wanted to laugh, "That's the only reason? Because of petty school boy days?" she said as she stood up and strode in front of Draco, making step back, "I do not think that is a sufficient reason Draco. He is the savior of the World from he-who-must-not-be-named! You will treat him with respect and tend to all of his needs. You will not leave the room unless you need something. You will not bother me with stupid things like this again! Do you understand me?" as Dr. Rowly had been saying this she had stepped towards Draco, making him step back as well untill he was pressed against the back of Harry's door. Dr. Rowly opened the door to Harry's room and pushed Draco in.

Draco landed on his back, in Harrys room, with a little squeek of surprise. He stared at the door for a moment before it opened and a pillow and blanket were thrown at him. Draco ripped the pillow and blanket out of his line of vision and glared at the door. Harry was still asleep. Draco glared at Harry as well as he made a pallet on the cold floor and muttered, "Damn it all."

**To those who reviewed already: I really hope you re-read this chapter. It is a lot better than the first and a lot longer. It's also a lot diffrent! Ok so..Draco as a nurse? I know, its a little odd...but you will find out in one of the upcoming chapters, why he ended up as a nurse. Happy reading...**


	2. The Shower

Muahahahaha...Read on...

Disclaimer: Im only doing this, this time! I dont own anything except the story plotywoo thing.

It also gets a little descriptive here. Not bad but i thought Id warn you.

Harry awoke the next day, very stiff. Also, very grimy but that was besides the point. Harry evaluated his body and how damaged his body was. He prodded around a bit and found out his ribs were bruised and his back felt sprained. Another thing that was bugging him was his palms. They were cut jaggedly open by gravel and no doubt there was some pieces still stuck in there. Harry brushed off the ache of his groaning body, "It's not nearly as bad as it could have been." a cool, drawling voice callled out. Harry jumped, he hadn't known anyone else was in the room. "Who's there?" Harry called out, trying to keep fear from ebbing into his voice. "Oh please! What do you think I'm going to do? Rape you? I obviously wouldn't dirty myself with such a task." Draco let himself sound haughty. Harry burst out laughing, "Malfoy, Do you even think before you speak?"

Draco glared at him, "Shut it, now listen! I have to be stuck in here with you but we're doing this on my terms or I'll let your infections get worse and let you die from them. I only want you to do one thing...Don't ask me why I'm here. Ever. Again. Got it?" Even though Harry wasn't looking at Draco, he was sure the little man was frowning. So, Harry stood in bed and raised an eyebrow when he saw the man lying on the floor, "What're you doing down there?"

Draco rolled his eyes but didn't miss the geniune sound of worry in the other boys voice, " Well I have to stay in here since your a special patient." and at Harrys blank stare Draco continued, " and because you have the bed I have to take the floor." Draco then stood up and smoothed down his medi-robes and perfected his sleep tossled hair. "Prat," Harry muttered and was greeted with menacing grey eyes. Harry chuckled but the room soon filled with an awkward silence. "So, is there a shower around here?" Harry asked and Draco pointed to somewhere behind him. "I just **love **your descriptive words." Harry sighed in sarcasm and stood up, heading for the bathroom. After a few steps though, his leg muscles stiffened and he fell. Draco swore and went over to help him out. "I'll be makeing healing potions for you soon." is all Draco offered him as he set Harry on the toilet seat and left.

Harry stared at the bathtub for a moment and then some how managed to walk over to it, gripping onto things and making grunting sounds because of the injurys and the strain he was putting on them. Harry patted himself on the back for getting the bath started but then when he went to take his shirt off, it made his sore ribs burn and something pressed back into his lungs, making it hard to breathe. After the thrid time of becoming breathless, Harry gave up. "_What am I going to do_?" Harry thought. Then, he remembered Draco, "_It wouldn't hurt if it was just my shirt right_?" Harry mused over the idea and decided he really didn't want to shower with his shirt on.

"Draco!" Harry yelled. A soft, "Yes?" fluttered back at him. "I can't get my shirt off. Can you help?" Harry heard Draco swear and then his soft gait come closer towards the bathroom door. "It's not my fault I had to save the world." Harry bit back the rest of the sentance. The bathroom door opened and Draco peered in, "Are you decent?" Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and it's not like I have anything on me you don't have anyways." Harry didn't fancy Draco seeing him in the nude but he felt like being a little dramatic. Draco raised an eyebrow, "Right..." and stepped up to Harry. "Can you lift your arms up?" "Yeah, not for long though, it's hard to breath when I do." Draco nodded and motioned for him to raise his hands up. Harry took a big breath and lifted his hands.

He almost gasped as smooth, cold hands gently but quickly touched the delicate skin of Harrys lower torso and then moved to grab the hem of his shirt. When Draco had the shirt halfway off, Harry winced and let a soft moan of discomfort fly from his lips. "Sorry, didn't mean to hit your rib." and he felt Draco's cool hand absentmindedly touch the aching spot before tugging the rest of the shirt off. Harry looked down to hide the blush that had crept up on his cheeks. "Thanks Draco. That's all I needed help with." Draco nodded but was staring at Harrys exposed skin. It was the color of light honey and scars and bruises were splattered all along the front of him. Which, in Draco's opinion, made Harry looke a whole lot better. It lent Harry the "tough and rugged" look.

So, Draco used the only excuse he had as he reached out and lightly let his finger trail down Harrys chest, "Im going to have to have to make a potion for this too," Draco's voice had become soft and low, Harry barely heard any of it. He was enjoying the feeling of Draco's cool finders make a small trail down his rather feverishly hot chest and torso. Harry shivered when Draco pulled away. "I'm going to...uh...take my bath now." Harry finally managed to choke out. He forced himself to look at Draco as he nodded and left, " _What the **HELL** was that_?" Harry asked himself. His heart rate had gone up and he was having wierd spasms, like he was cold.

Harry cursed and shut the new thoughts out of his mind, tightly. He didn't want to fathom over it. Harry still had other things on his mind like the Dark Lord. "_Besides_," Harry reasoned. " _I'm just really lonely and Draco's the only one around right now_." Harry refused any more thoughts of Draco as he finished his bath.

FIN! I hope that was ok...I don't know if that was very Dracoesqe..But I wanted to put something out there for you guys. I hope you like it and thank you to everyone who has reviewed!


	3. Letters and Desks

Sorry this took so long to get out! Thanks goes to everyone that reviewed!

The next day, Draco and Harry avoided contact from one another. Not to say they didn't stay in the same room. The two just didn't talk, look eachother in the eyes, or get too near. The only things Draco did say were kept brief.

"Eat breakfast, please."

" ok..."

"The healing potions are almost ready."

"Alright, thanks."

Then, something out of the blue happened, "Dumbleddore's here to talk to you." Harry looked over towards the door as a bispectacled, grey bearded man walked through it. Dumbledore glanced around the room before putting attention on Harry, "Well, they certantly are keeping you have nicely aren't they?" Dumbledore said with a chuckle. "Yes, I guess they are." Harry gulped. For some strange reason, he was afreaid of the Headmaster.

"I'm here because I need you to tll me about the night you defeated Voldemort." Oh yeah, that was why. "I really don't want to." Harry looked down into his lap. Dumbledore sighed, "Harry this is very important! It's going down in history and is being put in the news. Also, people want to know. Dumbledore looked at him with a kind face. "I really don't care. I mean, it's not that big of a deal, me telling you but I just don't want to talk about it now." Harry looked at the wall behind Dumbledores head.

A cold hand had rested itself on Harry's shoulder, "You shouldn't NOT want to talk about it. Besides, we all know your just feighning modesty." Draco smiled and atted Harry's shoulder. "So, You know my secrete?" Harry smirked but then turned towards Dumbledore, "I'll talk to you but...I want Draco to leave the room. Sorry mate!" Harry waved at Draco as he rolled his eyes and left the room.

Harry wanted this done as fast as possible, "Alright, this is as descriptive as I'm going to get and don't interupt me." then Harry plunged into the memory. He retold the emotional tale as fast as he could.

"So, I got another message telling me another bunch of wizards and witches had just been died because of Voldemort. I was sick of him, it was the last straw. So, I got my want and broom ready then I flew out to a secluded area and called for him. I wasn't expecting it to work, I was just mad. Out of nowhere he apparated to the left of me and threw a curse at me and I reflexted it was a blocking charm. We dueled for about an hour or so and then I realized that I wasn't going to win with us having brother wands. So, I tackled him and wrenched his wand out of his hand and broke it into two. I somehow got shoved off of him and somehow he conjured up another wand. I was hating him more than I ever had right then and yelled, "This is the end..." Harry paused for a moment but then rushed the rest out.

"Can you get me a glass of water?" Dumbledore quickly supplied Harry with a cold glass of water. Harry took a swip from the glass and set it down with a clink. Dumbledore was stroking his beard, "Thank you Harry, for everything you've done for this world. I'm also heartfully sorry for everything you've had to go through." Harry blinked at the old man, he was speechless. Finally Harry managed a, "...thanks."

Dumbledore smiled, "No need for that...Oh and Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley are here to visit you. I suspect they will come in when I leave." Dumbledore stood up and then Harry blurted, " Can I visit you at Hogwarts sometime? Or owl you?" Dumbledore smiled, "Any time you wish it so." and he walked out of the room.

Hermione and Ron burst through the doors, not a minute after Dumbledore left. "Hey mate! How are you?" Ron asked. Harry grinned at his friend, "I'm alright! You?" Ron furiously nodded his head, " Good too, just missed you tons." "We were very worried about you Harry." a quiet, melliflous voice said behind Ron. "Of course you were Hermione!" Harry laughed. Hermione came up and hugged him. The three continued talking for quite some time. Harry was at ease for the first time in a long time. His two best friends were talking pleasently but was turning into a bicker and there was nothing to worry about.

Abruptly, his peace was shattered as a rather angry looking Draco charged into the room and stated in a monotone voice, "Visiting hours are over, Please remove yourselves from the hospital and visit Harry another time." Ron looked at Harry shocked. Due to seeing Draco there, no doubt. Hermione tugged Ron out of the room. Draco's gaze burned into his face and Harry found that he couldn't look Draco in the eyes.

He heard the door slam and was followed with an ear-deafening silence followed. Harry glanced around the empty room.

Harry's eyebrow quirked when he saw a clean little desk in the corner. He slid out of bed and walked crippidly over to the desk. He saw stacks of papers to the sides, a stapler, tape, and things that belonged on a regular desk. In the middle of the desk, however was a piece of paper that was in the open. Harry sat in the desk chair so he could read the note and because his legs were starting to shake. The letter wasn't written but was made out of letters cut from magazines.

Harry knew he shouldn't read it but there wasn't anything else to do and so Harry read.

"Dear Draco,

Traitor. Dirty Mudblood. That's what you are. Filthy man! Discusting homosexual. Disgracing the family name in every way you can! Then hiding from your fathers punishment!"

Then a hand painfully jerked hin and he fell off the chair, "how DARE you read my mail!" Harrys eyes flashed up into tear specked, grey eyes that were consumed with anger. "I'm...sorry." Harry gulped, he had never seen Draco so mad. Draco grabbed the note and shredded it, "HOPE YOUR HAPPY NOW!" Draco screetched at someone, Harry wasn't sure if it was directed at him or not since Draco had been staring at the wall when he said it. When Harry glanced back at Draco, he was stomping towards the door. Half filled with boredom, half happiness and something else Harry ran after the blonde.

He barely reached him when he legs tightened up and spazed, "Oh shit..." Harry muttered and reached his hand out. It made contact with Draco's shoulder and they both tumbled down. Draco had turned towards Harry before he started to fall. So when they landed, Draco was on his side and Harry had his stomach jutting into Draco's hip bone. "Errr...this works too." Harry thought.

"Why'd you get so mad? It was hate mail anyways. Plus, I'm very sorry Draco...I'm sorry for reading your mail I shouldn't have." Harry said solomly. The something unexpected happened. Draco looked at Harry like he was God, then opened his mouth to speak. Harry was expecting an apology for going all wako and then they could be all dandy towards one another again but. that's a little diffrent from what happened.

Draco's awefilled eyes then overfilled with tears and a sob shook his small figure. Draco covered his face with his hands and a sob broke out and echoed off the walls. Draco couldn't hold it in anymore, he started crying and sobbing loudly. Harry stared down at the mess below him.

Was that really Draco? Blonde hair? Yeah. Silver eyes? Filled with tears but yes. The nurse? Yes. Telled at him just five seconds ago? Yup the went crazy and ripped hie mail up? yeah, that would be the one.

Harry bit his lip and felt for the first time, like not  hurting the Slytherin. Harry's eyes softened and clumisly he fell off Draco's side and landed infront of him. Harry lightly wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back. For a long time they layed there. Draco, cradled in Harry's arms, letting everything out. Harry, holding the evidentely hurt Draco.

That's how they both fell asleep.

Ok so thats it! Review and hopefully not too much was bad! Thanks tati and kitofangirl for bribing me and threatening me!


End file.
